User talk:Pinchytheclaw
Welcome, Pinchytheclaw! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thomasfan page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 00:16, January 10, 2011 Re: Hi Nice to have you here. I can't wait to see your edits. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I can't. so many pages are protected. Pinchytheclaw 01:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant to mention that. They're protected to prevent unregistered users from spamming the site. The downside of this is that new users can't edit until about a week after they've joined. So you'll have to wait 'til the 16th or so to edit. Sorry for this inconvenience. It's better than the Wikia being spammed and vandalized though, right? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Pinchytheclaw 02:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::One more thing, while you're waiting to edit pages, why don't you read through our rules? That is if you haven't already. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I have.Pinchytheclaw 02:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, good! :) Do you have any questions, comments, or suggestions about them then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. How do you protect a page? Someone keeps trying to spam my profile.Pinchytheclaw 02:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Only admins can protect pages. Would you like me to protect it for you? :) And who's trying to spam your user page? You're the only one who's edited it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, please protect it.Pinchytheclaw 02:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) OK I will. :) But who's trying to spam your page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :My brother hacked my account and he spammed it.Pinchytheclaw 03:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. That's not good. I recommend that you get a new account and then I'll block this one. You don't have to of course, that's just my best idea. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::ok, ill come back as diesel10000.Pinchytheclaw 00:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just have one more question. What did your brother do that you consider "spam"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) well, not really spam, more like vandalism. he tried screw up my about me section. Pinchytheclaw 00:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :So which parts aren't true then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Before you protected it, I fixed it. Pinchytheclaw 00:54, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: California State Railroad Museum I've deleted this page because it has nothing to do with Thomas. Please do not create anymore pages like this. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :But it has Thomas-themed exhibits. Doesn't that count? Pinchytheclaw 01:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Lots of places do, but we don't have - or need - pages for them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam pages Your 'sex' page was totally inapproprite!! Please don't do things like that! There could be kids here! (Season 5 Fan may have said that) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 02:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC)